Time Out
by wedgie
Summary: It's up to Mikey to make his own fun during Leonardo's boring practice runs... MikeyxDonnie slash, turtlecest, yaoi
1. Michelangelo

Time Out - Chapter One

Time Out - Chapter One

Turtlecest, yaoi, slash, whatever you want to call it. It is totally here.

Disclaimer: I bet you guys don't even read this part anymore...

Warning: If turtles touchin' each other isn't for you, then continuing to scroll down might make your head explode.

Another Warning: I'm a researcher, not a writer. I meddle in details. I swim in details. I bathe in details. I drown in details. I can not turn it off, I've tried. Don't hate!

* * *

Time Out - Chapter One - Michelangelo

Training runs. Not the most entertaining pastime for the fun-loving mutant, naturally. They were some kind of boring. It was up to Michelangelo to make them more interesting.

At least tonight had some minuscule worth to the oh so hyper one. Ninja hide and go seek. The game of Battle Nexus Champions.

"I can take you all on!" Michelangelo started his hype, following up his challenge with an obnoxious dance.

"Mikey..." Leonardo rubbed the pressure points above his beak. "We're supposed to be running team building exercises." Raphael and Donatello adjusted behind him, getting comfortable for the soon to follow antics of their baby brother.

"Oh, come on." Michelangelo extended his arms dramatically. "How boooring is that? I don't even need a team to beat all three of you," he pouted. "Especially Raph." Michelangelo put up his cheesiest grin as two brothers held back the hothead. Yes, his plan was working flawlessly.

"There's team building qualities and junk in ninja hide and seek!" He jumped backwards onto the edge of the roof they currently occupied to await leader's further orders. He was prepared to pull out the big "battle nexus champion" gun if he did not get what he wanted.

"Have it your way, Mikey." Hey, he did not have to pull it out after all. That would be less he would be beaten for later. Good deal. "You and Raph. Don with me. Remem--"

"Now hold up!" Michelangelo interrupted, jumping back off of his ledge and onto the roof. He hunched forward and put his hands on his hips. "So now you're giving me a handicap. You ARE afraid --"

"Handicap! I'll show you a handicap, you little shrim--" Raphael was yet again restrained by Donatello and Leonardo from destroying their little brother.

"Don, team with Mikey." Leonardo patted Raphael on the shoulder. "You're with me." Raphael snorted and looked away, annoyed.

The sparkle in Leonardo's eye did not escape Michelangelo's understanding. He was telling Raphael not to worry, because they would win. Of course, his two oldest brothers were quite the formidable team, but apparently they forgot who they were dealing with.

He opted to remind them.

"You won't find the... Battle Nexus Champion!" Michelangelo's tail wagged as he strutted to the edge again. "Or his faithful sidekick, Webster!," in reference to his partner for the evening.

Two pairs of eyes rolled, but Donatello just smiled at the youngest. Michelangelo loved his smile. Maybe that was why he was such a goofy guy. Just to see it more often. "We'll even give you two a head start!" Michelangelo turned his back to his brothers and looked over the city like a valiant protector.

Donatello shyly smiled at the other two brothers before turning away in good sport. Raphael was mumbling something about what was going to happen when he found Michelangelo. Leonardo's thought process was contemplating as to how they were going to accomplish said finding.

"Get going, you two, or this'll be too easy. We'll be home by Leonardo's bed time." Michelangelo stretched his arms above his head in a fake yawn.

"Mikey, they are already gone." Donatello stated.

Michelangelo turned around, and truth be told, the two youngest siblings were alone. He was so going to pay for this later.

Now to defend his title as the master of ninja hide and seek.

"Come on, Donnie." Michelangelo called out, all playfulness dispersed from his voice for the moment. Games were serious business. Assuring he was being followed, Michelangelo took off eyeing all around for strategic locations and optimal hideouts. The game was simple, Leonardo just added a team atmosphere to it. Two groups split up. Time passes. Whichever group found the other wins the night. Michelangelo minded the shadows and urged Donatello to do the same with his hand.

"Have something in mind, Mikey?" Donatello called from behind as they raced over the rooftops.

Michelangelo stopped in the shadow of a water tower and leaned against its side. Donatello followed in step. "Just need a vantage point." Michelangelo surveyed all he could see until his eyes caught up on his prize. "Bingo." Michelangelo dove off into the direction of a building with no interest in particular. That was its appeal. It was tall and thin, but not quite as tall as other buildings in the game zone. It was not flashy in any way; possibly never noticed by all who ever gazed at the cityscape. It was perfect. And in bounds.

Michelangelo led. How weird was that? He usually tagged behind one of his older brothers, but Donatello understood this was his gig. And Donatello let him do his thing. Raphael and Leonardo would have never. He appreciated the opportunity more than any of them could ever comprehend. He jumped from his last rooftop towards his destination and hung on to a wire protruding from the building. He then swung into an open, irregularly shaped window of the bell tower. That was what it was, he realized, once he got closer. It was part of a university campus; probably old as dirt.

He landed on a rickety staircase and scooted over. Donatello arrived seconds later. "Welcome to our outlook." Michelangelo quipped as he looked above him. The stairs went on in a spiral pattern up the wall. _Leonardo will never find this place_, he giddily thought.

"Quaint." Donatello sniffed from all the dust. "So we're staying still?" Donatello avoided a cob web probably borrowed from some ancient cursed tomb. Who knew the webs in New York City got so big?

"For now." Michelangelo started his trek up the stairs. Donatello's steps creaked behind him.

"We're not really supposed to be stationary, Mikey..." Donatello studied his surroundings as if the two older, more predator-like brothers would jump out from the woodwork and bite his head off.

"You know Leo and Raph. They'll be hardcore searching for us right now." Michelangelo avoided a broken step and pointed it out to Donatello.

The two mutant turtles reached the top of their headquarters. There was no bell, much to Michelangelo's disappointment, but quite the view of their playground. "It won't take long for Raph to start getting antsy. And sloppy. I bet we can see the whole practice area from here!" Michelangelo beamed a smile behind him at his brother.

"My Mikey, the ... mastermind?" Donatello shook his head in disbelief.

Michelangelo stepped between Donatello and the wall. "Always the ones you least suspect, bro, as the old saying goes." And he licked Donatello's nose.

Donatello wiped his nose from the unexpected onslaught of Michelangelo's tongue. "Cute. What'll we do in the meantime, mastermind?"

Michelangelo leaned up against the wall, purposely avoiding a view outside. If he had a good view to the outside world from his little crow's nest, then that meant the world had a chance to see him as well. "I dunno." Michelangelo appeared to ponder the meaning of life. "We could make out or something." And there was that big, cheesy grin Donatello grew to love.

"Mikey..." Donatello could not contain his smile, though he tried. Donatello was using his special "Mikey voice." A little whiny, like Michelangelo's presence somehow brought his brother back a few years. Michelangelo appreciated it, though. How many people could say that they had a special voice only for them, from a giant mutant ninja turtle. Not very many!

Well, it was not the plan to have a go about during the training mission, but when was Michelangelo ever one to plan? Besides, what else did they have to do other than kill time, waiting for Raphael's famous patience to run so thin Leonardo became distracted.

Apparently Donatello agreed, since he stepped all up in Michelangelo's personal bubble and started nipping on his neck. "You're a bad influence on me." Donatello quipped as he ran his tongue over Michelangelo's delicate skin.

"Bad impression on you? I'm the young and impressionable one!" Michelangelo bent his head to allow Donatello better access. "Besides, I just wanted to make out. You're ..mmm.. the one laying down all the moves and stuff." Michelangelo teased and pulled Donatello closer by his belt.

Donatello kissed Michelangelo's cheek. "I can stop..." He kissed the side of Michelangelo's mouth. "...if you want to get back to work." He kissed Michelangelo's lips like it was the period to finish his sentence.

"Gotta finish what you start." Michelangelo smiled and wrapped his arms around Donatello's neck. He was rewarded with another sweet kiss from Donatello. And then another. Until sweet kisses grew more intense, fueled from heat that was growing within them.

Michelangelo massaged Donatello's shoulders and tickled his older brother's tongue with is own when it found its way into Michelangelo's inviting mouth. Donatello, in turn, affectionately placed his hand on his lover's cheek and gently ran his other hand down Michelangelo's side.

And Michelangelo suddenly had the notion that training runs were not as bad as he previously thought.


	2. Donatello

Time Out - Chapter Two

Turtlecest, yaoi, slash, whatever you want to call it. It is totally here.

Disclaimer: I bet you guys don't even read this part anymore...

Warning: If turtles touchin' each other isn't for you, then continuing to scroll down might make your head explode.

Another Warning: I'm a researcher, not a writer. I meddle in details. I swim in details. I bathe in details. I drown in details. I can not turn it off, I've tried. Don't hate!

* * *

Time Out - Chapter Two – Donatello

Donatello, provoked by Michelangelo's soft moans, moved his attention to his brother's neckline and slowly traced his tongue to the base. He inhaled his lover's enthralling scent for a moment before continuing along Michelangelo's shoulder, placing a few kisses along the way. He enjoyed Michelangelo's warm hand that had found its way to his the back of his neck. It squeezed only slightly with each kiss Donatello delivered.

Once reaching the end of his brother's shoulder, Donatello proceeded down his arm, still planting a few kisses between the tongue lashings as he descended. The hand on the back of his neck had shifted to the top of Donatello's head. He still relished in the warmth it provided.

Donatello licked over one of Michelangelo's fingers and it followed his tongue like a lost puppy. Then he took the digit into his mouth, gently caressing it with his tongue. His eyes shifted up, though his head remained steady. Gazing up at his brother, he released the finger from his lips just a little and then pulled it back into his mouth. Michelangelo's face was priceless. The turtle stared down at his brother with the utmost attention, mouth slightly agape from the show. His face was also slightly tinted red from arousal. He did not appear to blink. Donatello internally smiled and took a second finger into his mouth, never breaking his gaze from his baby brother.

His hands began to wander along Michelangelo's lower region. One found a thigh to grasp onto and taunt, but the other continued to pass by that certain sensitive area. Each time Donatello's hand drifted by, Michelangelo's breath would hitch. He gave Michelangelo's two fingers one last swirl with his tongue before releasing the hand from his mouth entirely. He loved the gazed over stare and desire-filled expression he brought to Michelangelo's face. Of course, his own eyes sent up a similar message to his brother.

Donatello licked at Michelangelo's lower plastron and Michelangelo finally averted his eyes with a groan. Slowly, Michelangelo's hard shaft dropped from his shell. Donatello's eyes still watched Michelangelo's face as he tasted the side of his enlarged member. Michelangelo's arms both grasped at the wall for leverage and he peaked one eye down to the show Donatello was performing for him.

Donatello smiled up at him and suddenly had most of Michelangelo's shaft in his mouth. Michelangelo moaned from the comfortable heat that surrounded his erection. As he had done with his little brother's fingers, Donatello moved his head up and down, encircling the throbbing flesh with his tongue in a quick pattern. He watched Michelangelo's expressions and could not help the lowering of his own trapped cock. As he continued to pleasure Michelangelo's shaft, his hand moved up and down his own.

Michelangelo leaned heavily on the wall behind him and Donatello sought to use that to his advantage. With both hands, he gently tapped behind Michelangelo's knees, and Michelangelo obeyed the intention and slowly slid down the wall. When Michelangelo hit the floor, Donatello gave his cock one last caress before pulling his mouth away. He moved one finger towards Michelangelo's back entrance, delicately pinching his tail in the process.

"Donnie..." Michelangelo blinked a few times as if trying to pull back some of his concentration. "I wanna be on top." He shyly said.

Donatello looked up at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?" He shifted his head slightly.

Michelangelo took a deep breath and continued. "I want to be on top. That's exactly what I mean." Michelangelo smiled and his eyes brightened, as if proud of himself for finding the courage to say it.

Donatello's mind jumped from thought to thought as the request processed. "Did I do something wrong?" Donatello shy-ed back and rubbed his wrist with his other hand.

"No, no way, bro." Michelangelo overemphasized his head shake like he often did. "I just want to try it out. No time like the present!" Michelangelo assured.

Donatello's brow crunched a little. "It… you got to know what you're doing, or else.."

Michelangelo jumped up in between Donatello's knees and established himself firmly. "I was your practice dummy, dummy..." Donatello leaned back as Michelangelo invaded his personal space. His head was swimming with surprise and his eyes apparently reflected the same.

"Don't you trust me?" Michelangelo was leaning over Donatello now, with a look in his eyes Donatello barely recognized as a trait of his little brother. He had a good point, though. _Mikey. Good point._ That usually did not start off a situation well.

"Of course I do, Mikey." Donatello had the whine in his voice again. He could not help it around his baby brother. And the gleam in Michelangelo's eyes meant he noticed, too. The whine meant Michelangelo was going to win. Not that Donatello had planned to put up much of a fight in the first place. Well, he had not planned anything at all up to this point.

Michelangelo snickered close to Donatello's neck. Donatello felt his hot breath and his mind was clouding again. "I'm the baby. I always get what I want." Michelangelo nipped along his older brother's neck and Donatello lowered himself backwards. Was Michelangelo supposed to be so seductive?

Donatello felt the heat in his face return when Michelangelo wrapped his hand around his half-mast cock. With a few loving strokes from his little brother, he was ready to go again despite their previous interruption. "We… we have to do it right." Donatello gave Michelangelo a serious glance.

"Right." Michelangelo collected the natural lubricant from Donatello's cock and lathered one of his fingers. "Ready when you are, Webster." Michelangelo beamed another smile.

Donatello tried not to concentrate on the hidden nervousness behind Michelangelo's features. He was a wreck the first time he entered Michelangelo, and he totally understood. "Okay, Mikey. I'm going to turn over. It'll be easier for you." Donatello skittishly remembered their first time together. It had not been easy for either of them, though the recipient could be in for a decent amount of pain. "...and me." Donatello followed through with his plan. He shifted onto his knees and turned his backside to Michelangelo.

He ignored the slight shake he felt in Michelangelo's hand when he placed it on his hip for balance. Michelangelo delayed. "It's okay, Mikey." Donatello comforted and he felt his little brother's hand pull up his tail. He had no idea if he was prepared for this.

Donatello tried his best to remain relaxed as a large finger tried to invade his entrance. _Definitely a new experience_. He clinched his teeth and ignored the awkward feeling of the probing digit. He was not going to do anything to derail his baby brother, if he could avoid it.

"Well." Michelangelo started behind him. "This is different." He moved the finger in and out. Donatello was finally growing used to the motion.

"You have to…"

"I know, I know." Michelangelo interrupted. "I just don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." Donatello stated matter-of-fact-like.

Michelangelo hesitated one last second before he angled his finger inside Donatello. Donatello felt the irregular motions and slight stinging, but did not verbalize any protest. A reassuring hand squeezed his hip each time Donatello was stretched differently. When the finger pulled all the way out of him, Donatello held his breath.

"Here goes two, bro." Michelangelo warned as he eased the first one back in with little resistance. The second, on the other hand, appeared to be unwelcome. Donatello's head hit the floor but he did not make a sound. He had yet to breathe out. He willed his body to relax but it was more difficult than the first time. Eventually, though, Michelangelo managed to push past clinched skin and Donatello kept the unpleasantness to himself. He breathed again once the feeling grew less uncomfortable.

Donatello's ears perked up when he heard a slight gasp from Michelangelo when he started to stroke his own cock. He felt the nudge from Michelangelo aligning himself. The hand on his hip tightened. Hesitation again. "I trust you, Mikey."

Michelangelo slowly slid his cock into the stretched opening, delaying each time Donatello flinched. His grip on Donatello's hip was relentless, and the other hand was attached to Donatello's shell. Donatello held is breath again from the mounting, uncomfortable pressure building up inside him. Michelangelo's shaking was more noticeable now, though most likely from the restraint necessary to not tear up Donatello's insides from lack of control. Gradually, he pulled out, and pushed in again. He repeated this several times, and each time Donatello's body resisted less and less. And so he pushed in further. And a little further. And a little faster.

Donatello could not help but to yelp when Michelangelo hit something new. Having his prostate stroked was an absolutely new and pleasing sensation, but all too fleeting, much to Donatello's disappointment.

"You okay?" Michelangelo had dead stopped his movements after Donatello's reaction.

"Do that again." Donatello shot back over his shoulder. He caught a silly smile on Michelangelo's face.

Michelangelo continued his efforts with more confidence behind his movements. His excitement skyrocketed with each noise he squeezed out of his mate. Donatello actually started to move with Michelangelo, increasing his pleasure even more. Michelangelo hit just that right spot and Donatello cried out once more.

"If you keep making those...nng... noises, this isn't gonna last very long, eh.. Donnie..." Michelangelo's voice struggled to find some  
ounce of normalcy but the strain was apparent.

If irony was fatal, Donatello would be a goner.

"Mikey you… you gotta try and think of something else." Donatello never thought he'd ever say this to his younger brother. "Gotta  
get... get your mind offaaaya er... off what you are doing." Donatello lowered his head and bit into his own wrist guard.

"How the heck can I think about something else?" Michelangelo struggled to keep his voice calm.

Donatello's voice was not so lucky. "Gotta... ah... gotta... distract." Donatello's eyes snapped shut. "Just think... think about whatever distracts you... you at practice."

"This _is_ what I think about at practice, Donnie." Michelangelo shot back. He continued to pump himself into Donatello, struggling to remain in control.

Donatello's knees dropped down slightly when a foreign hand reached around his shaft. Even without Michelangelo stroking it, the thrusts he delivered from behind were more than enough to coax Donatello into biting down on his wrist guard again.

Michelangelo's plunges went deeper as he leaned more of his body weight onto Donatello. He started to be more audible and the hands on Donatello's hips were sweaty. Donatello moaned his encouragement for Michelangelo as words were failing him. In turn, Michelangelo started to move his hand holding Donatello's throbbing shaft slightly offbeat to the thrusts he was receiving on his back end.

The wrist guard currently lodged in Donatello's mouth made his shouting of Michelangelo's name sound more like muffled nonsense, but the meaning was clear. His body tensed up and Michelangelo pumped a white line of semen onto the floor under the turtle as he was brought to his blissful release.

Donatello all but collapsed after his happy ending, but remained steady as he felt Michelangelo clawing at his hips, as if the turtle was trying to give him even more. And then he went still; his hands squeezed Donatello's hips almost painfully. A slew of deep throated gibberish escaped Michelangelo's lips and Donatello felt the warm liquid released from Michelangelo flooding his interior.

Unlike Donatello, Michelangelo did collapse after his orgasm. He rested all of his weight on Donatello's shell and just stayed there, unmoving. His breathing was hard but calming down when Donatello opted to speak. "How'd it go?"

"That. Was amazing." Michelangelo hopped up, somehow full of energy after his performance.

Donatello turned over and leaned against the wall, avoiding the mess he had made earlier. Michelangelo practically hopped into his lap like an excited child. "Let's do it again!" Donatello could feel his little brother's tail wagging against his leg. He was thoroughly amused by his brother's reaction.

Donatello softly kissed Michelangelo on the nose. Michelangelo looked at him with hooded eyes that made him appear so lost in love, Donatello's heart couldn't help but melt. "What about Leo and Raph?"

"You think they'd wanna join, too?" Michelangelo grinned, obviously noticing the bolt of jealousy that shot out of Donatello's eyes.

"Let's go win this game first." Donatello pointed out. Michelangelo's face contorted back to serious business. Donatello wondered if he had actually forgot about the mission during their interlude.

"I bet Raph's got ants in his pants by now." Michelangelo jumped up and his brain started formulating their next move.

_My little brother, the mastermind._ Donatello thought again as he used the wall for leverage to stand up and jump back into the game from their little time out.

7


End file.
